Natural Born Killer
by evildead96
Summary: When Alexandra returns to Camp Crystal Lake to figure out the 'black spots' of her memory, Pamela's got a plan to get her fit into a killer with the help of the reluctant Jason Voorhees. With five campers at the edge of the knife, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the edit of my current story. Hopefully it'll be the last. And due to criticism I found lurking the internet, I was thinking of deleting this, but I'm better than that to succumb to it, so it's now constructive and I'm using it to make a hopefully better story. In case the story doesn't fit in with the Friday the 13th time frame, which it doesn't, bear with me, it's confusing trying to sort it out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas, themes or characters of the Friday the 13th franchise.**

Read and review guys!

* * *

><p><em>Why did I even bother coming…<em>

_What did she want me to come back for?_

_Why did I even listen?_

_And what was I supposed to find there?_

Alexandra Way muttered to herself while she was driving in her 'rust bucket' car she liked to call, through the pitch black night, it was around midnight and the only light around this part of town was from the stars, which wasn't a great amount, good thing cars had lights. She had left her small home in Jersey, leaving her mother behind, saying she was going for a break, she needed the time off from everything, she also needed answers.

"Call me when you get there, I love you Alex." Her mother said before Alex left with a hoarse cough, Alex sighed as she kept driving down the long road, she felt bad leaving her mom back home, she was sick, but she had dad.

Alex was on her way to the one and only, Camp Crystal Lake, she'd been there once as a child, she vaguely remembered it, seeing as she made herself forget what she'd been through then. But ever since she left, she'd remember a woman, telling her to come back one day, she promised, but she hadn't a clue what is was about though. But she wanted to find out. She'd waited over 10 years for this.

Her few memories crossed her mind as she drove past the large sign, in big bold letters: CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE.

It was like a deserted island by the looks of things, no one came here anymore ever since a boy drowned, that was what she also recalled happening when she was at the camp. She parked her car on the dirt track road and sat there for a moment as she turned her car turned off and then rested her head on the wheel.

"What was I thinking...I don't even know what I'm looking for and she's definitely not here to tell me what it is or where do I look." Alex moaned and she looked at her watch, it was way too late. She decided to pull back her seat and call it a night.

* * *

><p><em>'Alex...' the voice called out. Alex looked around, she wasn't in her car, and she was standing in the middle of the woods and stared at Pamela, the woman from her dreams.<em>

_'I'm at the camp now,' Alex exclaimed as she paced over to her quickly, she vanished when she got close and sharply turned around as she appeared behind her._

_'I know. You've finally returned, where you belong. My you've grown.' she said and Alex frowned._

_'Where I belong? Why was I supposed to come back? What's here that I should stay for? You've never told me!' Alex asked and her mind was racing with all the questions she wanted to ask._

_'A boy drowned here.' She replied._

_'I know that.' Alex said._

_'He's still alive.' Pamela said and Alex frowned._

_'Where is he, is he here? Is this why I was supposed to come back?' Alex said and Pamela smiled warmly again, but began to vanish._

_'Wait!' Alex shouted and the woman looked up at her, half invisible._

_'Yes dear?'_

_'What's his name?' Alex asked curiously._

_'Jason.'_

* * *

><p>As soon as that name was said Alex woke up, she stared at the morning sun as she yawned and rose from her seat. Wow, that was some dream. What was the name of the boy?<p>

"Jason..." She repeated and she thought for a moment. Hadn't she heard of someone with that name?

She had a start to her little quest, now all she needed to do was find him. She grunted, this place was probably huge; it would take her days to find him! She looked in the back seat; she had a duffel bag with some clothes, food, drink, her wallet and some other things she thought would be useful to carry. She opened up the glove box to take out a sheathed bowie knife, hoping she wouldn't have to use it if she came across any bears. A little present from her brother Phillip, who was probably out fighting in war right now in the army.

She clipped it onto her belt and hopped out of her car, breathing in the fresh air and looked across, having a glimpse of her landscape in broad daylight, it looked nice in the daytime, rather than seeing it from dim moonlight and crappy car lights.

The camp site made her feel like she'd known so much more, but every time she tried remembering, it went away to some other part of her mind and she confused herself, trying to sort out real from not real. She cursed at herself for the 'selective memory' her dad put it; he was the school psychologist of Alexandra's old High School.

Alex unbuttoned her jacket and let in the nice autumn breeze. She was wearing an old denim jacket and a simple white shirt. She also had her favourite pair of jeans on, they were a faded blue and they had rips in them and she had doc martins on, they were amazingly comfortable and she loved them. Alex had long black hair and she tied it up so it wouldn't get in her face, but she had a side fringe and her hair was layered at the top. She had a rather pale but fair complexion and had the most intense grey eyes, that's what caught most peoples attention.

Leaves crunched under her feet as she began walking through the forest, it was eerie, but she thought the forest looked kind of peaceful in her own odd way. She was browsing the ground and looking for any sign of life here, she was persistent now to find this 'Jason' character. It did ring a bell seeing as he was the boy who drowned. But why on earth was she here to find him? But then again, she was only following her dreams.

Alex snapped around when she heard a crack like someone had treaded on a stick and she looked around warily, her right hand hovering over the blade as she looked carefully around her, looking if someone was watching her.

"Jason...?" She called out, no reply. She hesitated and then took a step back and screamed when she backed into something and as she turned it was a man no older than 19, he jumped from her scream and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa! It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, you're okay. What're you doing out here by yourself and yelling out that name? Trying to jinx yourself or something?" He said as she caught her breath, man he scared her good she thought, embarrassed. He had dark blond hair and he had a calming smile, he was quite tall and he wore a hooded jumper and jeans, he was just an ordinary person, but what was he doing here?

"Uh, I thought you were someone else..."

"Jason? Look girl, it's better me than him, trust me. What's your name by the way? I'm Xavier," the boy named Xavier said and she was wondering why he said that, but replied to his question.

"I'm Alex. Alexandra, what are you doing here?" She asked him and he frowned.

"I'd ask you the same question. Come on, I'll take you to the cabins, you should meet my friends." Xavier said and Alex nodded and silently followed him to the cabins, she had missed them, not bothering to go that way. She was too concentrated on what Xavier had said about Jason to listen to what Xavier was talking about.

They reached the cabins and he unlocked the door with a key he took from his pocket and when they entered she saw a small living room, occupied by 4 other people. Two girls, two boys.

"Hey guys, this is Alex; Alex this is Mary, Andrew, Caroline and last but not least, Cain." He said and they all came over to greet her.

Mary was a petite girl, but big in the chest area, which probably was the reason why the one called Andrew was latched onto her like a dog with a bone. Caroline was a slim girl with wavy brown hair, and she looked kind of awkward being here. And then she looked at Cain, Alex thought he was related to Caroline, they had the same eyes; green. He was a serious looking guy, but he was darkly handsome, he grinned at her and she felt her face flush.

"Oh, Xavier, I left my things in my car, I'll go park it next to the cabin." Alex said and Xavier nodded.

"I'll come with you, in case you get lost, be back in 10 guys!" He said and they said their good byes as Alex and Xavier began walking out to the car.

"So why are you here Alex?" He asked suddenly and she thought up an excuse.

"Uh, I'm driving to my parents house and I decided to camp here for the night?"

"Oh okay. So you'll be leaving soon?" He asked and she shook her head, he frowned.

"Why not?"

"Thought I'd look around this place, I went here as a kid, lots of memories," She replied.

"When it used to be safe aha..." He mumbled and she tilted her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and he frowned.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard the stories?" He said and she shook her head.

"Well, ages ago, some boy drowned he-"

"Jason." Alex interrupted and he nodded.

"Yeah, him. Anyways, his mom went a little crazy, killed all the counsellors there because she thought it was there fault, she got killed too. And legend has it that he's been stalking these woods and camp ever since, but there's been murders covered up and this place got closed down, but no one cares anymore. So everyone camps here that isn't afraid of big old Jason Voorhees." Alex took a moment to let it sink in.

"Wait. What his mothers name?"

"Uh, Pamela I think. Why?" He said and then it all started to make sense. Xavier put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's just a legend Alexandra, don't let it get to you." He laughed, giving her a pat on the back before they started walking again.

"So why did you call out his name? Back in the woods?" Xavier asked curiously as she got into her car.

"I'm not sure myself...I had a weird dream last night and I heard that name, kind of like de ja vu." She made an attempt to laugh about it, like it was something funny, Xavier just looked away.

"Yeah, weird..."

Alexandra parked her car and when she got out Xavier was walking behind it the whole time, just looking around, taking big breaths of the air and he carried Alex's bag in for her into the cabin and he walked upstairs to an empty room, it had a single bed and a closet, in a joint room it had a bathroom with a shower. She put her things on the bed and Xavier laughed.

"Lucky, you got your own shower, I got to share with all them guys, I'm going to go downstairs, come down later if you want Alex, see ya'." He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alexandra sat down on her bed, rubbing her hands against the soft cotton sheets and fell backwards onto it and shut her eyes; her dreams were sending her to her death. Was this really worth it? Probably not, she could be killed, but then again, if his own mother wanted her to find him, she must be safe for the time being at least. She rolled onto her stomach and lied down, rummaging through her duffel bag, taking out her wallet and started looking at the photos of her family she'd put in there.

'_Alex...' she was back again._

_'Why didn't you tell me he was your son? That he's a killer and he could be anywhere in this camp!' Alex snapped and Pamela looked at her softly._

_'You don't remember much, do you? Do you remember the day he drowned? Someone tried to help him.' She said and began to fade and Alex got angry, why wouldn't she just answer her questions!_

_'Who? Don't go!' She yelled out to her, before she vanished, she spoke her last few words._

_'That's for you to remember.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Jason skulked through the damp and cold woods; he stomped down on the mud as he went past the lake, dragging behind him a bloody corpse, head sliced open, leg missing. He grunted, killing was the easiest part, getting rid of them wasn't. But who was to complain, they all deserved it, and he was the one to punish them, to take on after his mother. It came only naturally, his killer instinct.

He looked at his machete, dripping with the dark, thick blood. He was surprised it had lasted him so long; it had endured much better than his stupid old axe. Which was used several times against him too. He still had the scars to prove so, along with all the rest that riddled his body.

Jason was back in the forest, going along a secret path as the body dragged along the dirt track leading to an opening where the old Voorhees house stood high and mighty. He looked up at it, memories flowing as he opened the door, not bothering to look around for anyone, no one lived around these parts, no one dared come close to this place.

To them, it was a death curse. To him, it was home sweet home.

The house was a dull and gloomy place, the stale air and mixture of death filled it. No bodies were seen, not until he reached the basement. He stopped, putting his machete in his belt before picking the woman's body up by both hands then throwing it down and it knocked onto the stairs and its head split open even more. It rested in an awkward position above two other bodies, one missing an arm and in khakis, the other with a leather strap around his eyes.

A noise began to fill the air; it was from a far distance, music. Towards the camp area, his head snapped up, his body slowly following. More defenceless teens, ready to die under his blade. He clenched his fists and stormed out of the house towards the camp.

Jason reminded himself to resist the urge to slice and dice the next teenager he would come across. It was only time to observe before he would strike, he needed to see what he was up against.

Cabin 4 was the closest cabin to him, the one that contained the sinful teenagers, probably doped up, making love and drinking. How he hated them, those were the reasons he died, those lazy, young and reckless counsellors. They deserved to die, all of them. And anyone who dare come by his territory.

Jason heard them, he could hear about five of them. He slowly crept up to the window and took his first glance at his new victims. Already they disgusted him.

"Hey look at me! I'm big old Jason! Roar!" Andrew exclaimed as the others joined in laughter while Andrew donned a tacky white mask and jumped onto the sofa, grabbing Mary from the behind and she squealed andJason scowled; he would definitely be the first to die an awful, excruciatingly painful death.

Jason backed away from the window when Cain walked over to the window, opening it and leant on the frame, lighting up a cigarette and taking a draw. Jason was so tempted to just yank him down and hack him to shreds until he watched him get up to walk over to the pale, dark haired girl that Jason shifted his eyes to look at.

"Hey Alex," Cain said and Alexandra turned around.

"Hey there…Uh…"

"Cain."

"Oh, right. My bad." Jason narrowed his eyes as he left to his home.

Trudging into his old, dirty room, the only sound was from the stomp of his boots and the clang of his machete as he propped it against the wall and he paced around his room.

Alex…

This name struck as familiar. He tried remembering where it was from.

A survivor maybe?

No, no it couldn't be she's too young. And he didn't remember any dark haired girls either.

Jason shook his head, confused. He wasn't normally much of a thinker; he normally just killed and went off. Maybe he should explore his past, he thought.

His mind was working a bit over time now, his memories rewinding back to where this all began.

_Jason splashed and panicked. His arms flailing as he tried to stay above water. He cried out, but the words couldn't work themselves out, it was useless. Just stifled grunts._

_The water was getting into his lungs, he was getting tunnel vision, and it was going to be all over soon._

_Momma, help me. Help me. Those words raced across his mind, hoping she would run to the pier and jump in after him. She didn't. And as he went under again, for the last time, he looked up to see someone before his eyes shut._

'_Alex what are you doing over there!' Someone shouted out as the girl with dark hair looked up shrieking and Jason's world went black._

'_There's a boy there! Someone help him!' She said, tears coming down her face._

Jason stood there in his room, looking up blankly, his good eye staring at the ceiling. Then he looked down, grunting.

He could've lived if she had gone in after him.

"So, you live around here?"

"Jersey, a few hours drive from here." Alex said and Cain nodded, he took a puff from his cigarette, Alex coughed, knowing that definitely wasn't tobacco, but he didn't care, he didn't seem to notice either.

"And you're travelling all by yourself?" He frowned.

"Uh, yeah, this is kind of a pit stop before I go on the road again,"

"Xavier told me he found you lost in the woods when he was looking for the lake, what were you doing there?" He asked curiously and Alex scratched her head.

"Oh, uhm, exploring?"

"It isn't safe around these parts you know to be wandering around," He said and leaned out the window to blow out some thick smoke.

"Go tell that to Jason…" She mumbled and Cain turned around.

"Huh?" Cain frowned and Alex shook her hand.

"Nothing. Hey, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you later, nice chat." She said and left quickly, sighing in relief that she got away from them.

"Thank god that's over…" She said as she walked down the path into the woods.

Alex pushed back her jacket, revealing the hunting knife that was sheathed in its leather casing, buckled tightly to her belt as she walked slowly but cautiously through the woods of Camp Crystal Lake.

Stopping at a tree, she rested her back on it and slid down to rest against it, she yawned, shutting her eyes and listening to the birds chirp and wind blow; natures finest moments.

She heard twigs snap and her head switched to the direction and she grabbed the tree and got up, her left arm reaching for the knife as she flipped it round and into her right hand, holding her arm out and scanning the area.

"Cain?" she called out.

Silence.

"…Jason?" She tried; she jumped when she heard another noise, leaves crunching.

Alex stood there in silence, not dropping her stance, waiting for whoever was making the noises to step out. She heard a final twig snap and turned completely as a tall and masked figure stood before her and she stepped back.

He was tall, if she was good with height, he'd be around 6'4" to the least. He wore torn and dirty clothes covering his arms and legs, he had fingerless gloves, and his hands were a dull colour, like a grey tint to it. His hockey mask covered his face, but his head was partially bald, only sections still left, he had one semi-closed eye, the one that was in better condition was a golden brown and it was staring directly at her. But what she was scared about was the machete he wielded in his hand, that was dripping what seemed to be blood.

"H-h-, who are you?" She said, but he tilted his head.

He stepped forwards, ignoring her remark and as he made another step, she held the bowie knife out further, he stopped and stared, watching her actions, she was scared out of her mind.

"Is that you Jason?" He instantly looked up and his eye narrowed to her, she stood back, terrified, she thought she could feel deaths grip on her shoulder.

"Pamela made me come here." She said, her voice trembling, but Jason didn't take his eyes off her. He probably wasn't listening.

"Your mother, Jason. She told me to come find you." Alex repeated and Jason stared her down hard when he realised she was talking about his mother.

Jason took one slow step forwards again and that signalled Alex to turn around and start running. Thus signalling Jason to start chasing. He hated it when they ran, but more when they fought back. Hopefully she wouldn't piss him off to make him do so.

"Oh! What am I going to do?" Alex moaned as she looked back, seeing Jason amazingly catch up to her as he fast walked and she was sprinting.

Alex looked forwards and suddenly her ankle was in deep and horrid pain and she was falling, fast.

"Shit!" She screamed as the bear trap had severed through her flesh, thankfully it wasn't as deep in her flesh, it was an old and rusted thing, but the pain was still horrific and to sum it up Jason had caught up to her, looking ever more enraged.

He stared down at her, looming over her as she winced in pain, trying to pry off the contraption. It snapped back down and dug deeper and Jason bounced back as she screamed. He shook it off, then he began to raise his machete and she began to cry as she saw him preparing to strike.

_Jason._

Jason froze, that voice…

_Jason, do NOT kill her._

Mother? What was happening?

_Listen to mother Jason. Put it down._

Slowly, but cautiously, Jason began to lower his weapon and Alex lowered her arm from her face, now she was watching him. She wiped her tears.

_Good Jason. Good._

Jason was in a state of confusion, but if it was his mother, he knew he had to obey no matter how reluctant he was.

_She doesn't deserve to die, Jason. She has done no harm towards us._

He snapped his head to her, breathing heavily, yes. She. Has!

_No Jason. Listen to mommy! She tried to help you!_

Jason frowned. He hadn't known that. He thought she was only watching, he thought she was the cause. But his memory was vague, there were missing pieces everywhere, and mother would never lie.

He looked down to see Alex, who was lying on her back, unconscious, probably from shock or blood loss. He knelt down and took the trap off and chucked it away as he stood up again.

Jason merely tilted his head, observing this weird situation, stooping over to pick up the dagger, placing it in his pocket and then picked Alex up in his strong, firm arms and began walking back to the place he called 'home'.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex began to come through as her eyes fluttered and light came into her vision. She rubbed her eyes and touched the back of her head, a bump forming; when she passed out she must have hit a rock or something, because it sure as hell felt like it.

When she sat up, her legs and body got feeling again and she hissed, looking down to see there was a bloody cloth wrapped tightly around it, she tried touching it but it only made her hiss as she bit her what made her jump was seeing the same figure in front of her again, standing tall as a statue, staring down at her with its head inclined.

"Where am I…" She said, her words slurring and confusing her, along with Jason.

He took a step forwards as she sat up properly from the bed she happened to be placed on, it was dark outside, but there were candles placed around the room. Was she really out for that long? She recoiled and he stopped in his path, frozen in his position, observing her, she was scared and he knew it.

"You were the boy…who drowned, right?" She asked, she watched him as he stood up properly again, nodding slowly. His body seemed to move then his head followed with it, rather vulgar movements she thought.

"And…you know who I am, don't you?" Another nod.

"How come you didn't kill me back there?" She asked and he looked confused as his eyes softened but only just.

"So, you don't know?" She asked, he was about to nod, but then shook his head, he was confusing himself with trying to answer. Communication wasn't necessarily at all his cup of tea.

"Then tell me?" She said, frustrated with his silence.

"Wait…you can't talk, can you?" She asked.

He slowly nodded, but he was frowning still. She felt bad for asking him too many questions, and Jason stared as she empathised. He didn't like people feeling sorry for him; he preferred them being afraid of him. Something he grew accustom to many years ago.

Jason walked away from Alex, turning his back on her; she was raising an eyebrow, wondering what his next move would be and thinking about several things that went across her mind. How much longer would she live? What was he going to do? Why did he bring her here? Why didn't he kill her back there when she was at her weakest?

Alex shook her head when she stopped talking to herself and looked up when Jason held out his hand, holding her brothers knife as he handed it to her, she took it slowly and his hand dropped to his side.

"Thanks…" She said quietly and Jason continued to watch her as an eerie silence stayed for moments until Alex spoke again.

"Your mother is in my dreams." He looked up at her and tilted his head, checking if he was hearing this right.

"She told me to come back and find you…I think I was the one who tried saving you…do you remember anything from that day?" She waited quietly for his response, and when he nodded, she felt somewhat shocked, but relieved, but he was looking at her coldly.

"Uhm, Jason?" She said, his attention went to her and he stared silently again.

"Do you think it's my fault? Is that why you seem, well…angry at-" She didn't need to finish her sentence because he nodded at that too, making her gulp.

"Oh…Uhm, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry? And if there's anything I can do to make it up to you…I'd be happy to do it," Alex said, knowing it was really stupid to be saying this, but if being nice would save her life, then trying to get on a killers good side was her only option.

_Alex is going to help you Jason. To help you punish all those bad people! She is just like you Jason, she is a good girl._

Jason frowned after the echo in his head from his dead mother stopped. Help him? He thought he was handling everything just fine. But if mother wants something, she must get it. So Jason simply obeyed. He looked up at Alex and then gestured for her to get up.

Slowly, and painfully, Alex got up. She stumbled a bit, but managed to regain her balance and limped as she followed Jason out into the hallway, staring at photo frames that had been smashed or turned down, and bundles of candles or oil lamps along the halls, lighting up the house. They reached the main room where a sofa lie and a shattered television, which was way out of date.

Alex followed with her eyes as his arm moved to the door, which was wide open and she could see the forest trail, which most likely led to the camp. He then pointed to his machete. She refrained a gasp, as what he was suggesting was predictable with the knowledge she'd recently gained earlier today.

"Y-you, want to…Kill them?" She said hesitantly, his head turned to her, and then his arm came down to his side again.

He shook his head and she felt a cool relief, but then his arm slowly pointed to her, then, to the machete and Alex gasped as her hand cupped over her mouth. Realising what Jason expected her to do.

"Me?" He nodded and she felt herself shiver. She was scared, not because of him, but because of his expectations. What benefit was this?

He paced towards it, grabbing it and pulling it out of the floorboards without ease. He turned around, staring at Alex for a moment, then walked back to her, holding it out to her, letting the light in the room reflects off and it glinted brightly. She backed off slightly and Jason frowned once more, but his arm remained in mid air, wielding the sword he held towards her.

"You can't be serious…I-I couldn't…Why me? They haven't done anything wrong! If apologizing isn't enough, then killing them won't help either!" She stated, and Jason sent her a cold glare and turned around, sheathing the weapon into his belt. Alex felt relieved when he did and let out a deep sigh.

Jason thought darkly as he looked down to the floor, scanning it, or what it appeared to look like, and his head snapped up suddenly, making her jump a bit, and his body turned, following his head, and he stormed outside after he picked up the close by lamp, the cringing _shing! _Of the machete drawing out from his belt as he trudged into the woods and Alex, out of impulse, she went after him. Not wanting to be alone in unknown grounds.

"Jason! Jason, wait!" She called out, but not too loud, just in case someone would here, and after the first time she stupidly did that; it would be far too dangerous and risky to do it again.

She stopped, hopping was tiring her out and she was hissing at her leg, giving herself sometime to rest and look around, she couldn't see Jason anywhere in her view and now she was probably lost.

It was dark too, so Alex had a lot of trouble seeing, she rummaged through her pockets, nothing useful. Damn. She scowled, as there was still no sign of Jason.

Alex screamed as a hand grasped her shoulder from behind and her first motive was to spin around and punch whoever scared her like that. And as she turned her fist had connected with Jason's chest and it made a small _thump!_ She quickly recoiled and grabbed her fist as she stepped back, as Jason looked down at her, breathing heavy through the mask and glaring straight down at her.

'…'

Jason wasn't amused.

"Oh, crap, sorry…I thought you were someone else…"

Alex glowered and then Jason turned again when he heard someone calling for Alex, he looked back at Alex, who could hear Cain running towards them and Jason looked back at where the noise of crunching leaves came from, then at Alex, and he started to leave and she whispered for him to come back but he didn't listen and soon he had disappeared in the growth of the forests and shrubs.

"Alex…" He said, panting and kneeling over, catching his breath, Alex looked at him blankly, then realised it was a good idea Jason had fled to hide. Cain had a holster underneath his jacket and she could see the handle of the silver automatic nestled in it.

"I heard you screaming so I ran out to find you! Where have you been? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly, exasperated from the running as he walked over to Alex, who was squinting when he was shining the flashlight in her face and he gasped when he could see blood on her hands, then down at her wounded leg.

"You're hurt Alex! Come on, come back to the cabin and I'll clean you up," he said, grabbing onto her arm and tugging her to quickly follow him and she yanked her arm free of him and stopped, he turned back, frowning.

"Don't treat me like I'm a child I can handle myself!" She spat at him and he just stared at her, she was in a bad mood with all she'd been through just then and she didn't need it. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, but he looked down, biting his lip, and then looking back at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Can we go now?" He asked and she reluctantly agreed as they headed back to the cabin.

Xavier turned around to see the two emerge from the darkness and into the nicely lit cabin and then rushed over when he saw Alex's wound.

"Shit Alexandra, what happened to you? Did something happen?"

"Did big old Jay get ya?" Andrew called out from the other room and Mary giggled, Alex glared.

"I uh, tripped and I hit a rock or something on the way down,"

"No shit aye, it's pretty dark out there too I don't see why you wouldn't! You were gone for pretty long though, you're lucky Cain was already out there when he heard you otherwise we'd of never found you!"

"I guess I'm going to be here longer than I expected with this little set back." She said, sounding half enthusiastic.

"That's good and bad. You can stay with us while we're here for the week." Xavier exclaimed happily, this seemed to make Cain's eyes glint with a new kind of emotion.

"Great…" Alexandra said dryly, contemplating on Jason's offer to end their lives so she wouldn't have to put up with their constant talking.

And moaning, she soon realised when all she could hear in the next room were Mary and Andrew doing things she didn't even want to say from what they were screaming.

Alex tossed and turned in her bed, uncomfortable, no. Distracted by thoughts, yes. Why? Because she wondered where Jason was, as much as she didn't want to, seeing how late and dark it was. Alex actually wanted to grab a torch and head back to Jason's place, admitting she preferred his silent and eerie company much better than these people.

Let alone the fact she almost died today and she now limps when she walks, it was better than this. But hanging around a serial killer who has a grudge against you because you failed to save him ten years ago isn't as good of an idea either, but hey, when you got his mother backing you up, she assumed it would be safe.

"Assume makes an ass out of you and me…" She mumbled to herself as she got out of bed.

Not bothering to change she grabbed her flashlight, slipped on her boots and jacket, then quietly snuck out the back door without anyone noticing and went down the forest path, occasionally hopping some of the way whenever her leg started hurting when the painkillers started to fade.


	4. Chapter 4

"Out of all the dumb things you've done in your life Alex, this by far, is the dumbest."

Alex was talking to herself, realising it was much colder than she expected, the top half of her body was perfectly covered up, but the cold still managed to seep in. Her pyjamas were some thin and cheap cotton ones, those long and over baggy pants and the awkward over distanced button up long sleeve shirts. She was half glad she brought her jacket.

"If I wasn't in such a hurry, maybe, just maybe I should have changed."

Then she frowned.

"Why am I even in a hurry? Not like he's going to disappear or anything AH!"

She squealed again as Jason tapped her on the shoulder and she felt like she was going to jump right out of her skin to the bare bones. She caught her breath as she hunched over, she stared at her flashlight on the floor, shattered. Jason had accidently stepped on it when she dropped it.

"There goes a good 20 bucks worth of vision now." She muttered as she hissed, her ankle was getting sore from the funny limping.

She thought of looking for a stick to use to help, but she always thought looking crippled was embarrassing, so she thought against it. Back in the cabin she used her medical kit from her trunk to fix her wound properly, it would look better tomorrow but the pain wasn't as bad now, she had to stitch up the wounds and it was bandaged up now.

But then she noticed it wasn't too dark either, and Jason had taken an oil lamp with him, illuminating his mask and the light dancing and flickering across it. And the moon was shining bright, beautiful full moon. She'd never really seen one like that, it was truly marvellous, Alexandra made a mental note to get out more often if mother nature got as pretty as this.

"You really got to stop scaring me like that Jason. Shit." She said to him and his head snapped down to her, her eyes met with his, and she just stared at him, fear mixing with failed attempts of courage as she tried glaring back at him. He cocked his head slightly. Then looked up as his mothers voice started up again.

_Jason. Be a good boy and give her your jacket. Where have your manners gone?_

Jason scowled, refusing, only to have the sensation of some kind of fear going through as her anger flared for a split Jason and Alex hopped back.

_Do what mommy tells you to do, Jason._ She spoke between her teeth, then a smile came after, and reassuring him she was still sincere and sweet to her special boy.

Out of the deaths he'd had so far, this was the most torture he had to endure:

Kindness.

Alex watched him curiously, frowning and shivering, as Jason removed his tattered jacket and looked at it for a moment, holding it in front of him, then shoved it briskly towards Alex whose head jerked back before it could have been hit, she stared at it, then he shook the jacket, grunting, ushering her to take it.

"Oh, oh! You want me to take it?" He nodded, slightly impatient, but tolerant at his best, and she took it from his hand as they both felt there hands connect for a split second, making Alex pull away quicker, and she wrapped it around her. His skin was as cold as death.

Surprisingly, even though it was a bit cut up, it was pretty warm, and quite big and long on her, she held it tightly around her and then followed Jason as he grunted and turned to head back to the old Voorhees home.

Alex was following Jason close behind, wondering if he knew or cared if she was there. Even though she would look around constantly if she heard the wind blow or twigs snap, her attention was caught on Jason's bare arms. She could tell they were immensely pale, like a sort of bluish grey tint to it, but they were also incredibly muscular, not that disgusting pro-wrestler kind, but they were strong. They were also riddled with scars, which was why she was staring so much. But she could just imagine getting broken like a twig by those arms, so she kept her distance.

In one of his hands, he held the oil lamp firmly, in the other, he held his machete, he had drawn it as they started heading back, probably just for precautions she assumed.

While Alex was in her own train of thoughts, Jason was growing accustom in communicating with his mother by his thoughts. Arguing as to what he was to do and why.

_Mommy has found you a friend Jason, and you must keep her safe, and she will keep you safe too, like mommy kept you safe from all the bad people. The ones in the cabin, they will try harm you, both of you. Alex must stay away from them, and you will make sure she does not choose the bad people. And we know what happens to bad people. Don't we Jason?_

Jason gripped tightly on his machete, the anger flashing in his eyes.

_They are punished! _His mother snapped, before she smiled and laughed, and was gone from his mind.

Soon they entered the Voorhees home, Jason propping the machete down and hanging the oil lamp up on a hook that was behind the door when he shut it as Alex took a seat on a chair that was next to a table, which lay wallets, keys, phones, hats, rings, all those kinds of things that fall out of pockets, and things Jason had found whilst rummaging through the pockets and belongings he had taken from the victims.

Alex was busy shuffling them all around, looking through wallets, photos, ID, money, credit cards, most of them expired too. She found cigarette boxes, lighters, even joints in plastic bags. Empty bottles were smashed on the ground she noticed. She was trying on rings and necklaces, she felt like a queen, and a bit of a thief, she snickered to herself and took the jewellery off and looked up, grinning at Jason who was standing opposite of her, looking down at what she was doing, head tilted.

"You sure get a lot of souvenirs, huh?" She said and Jason ignored her comment, grunting.

She was looking at the cell phones he had put there, some were broken, others, flat batteries. Then she noticed one, she scooped it up and flipped it open, the background, her and her brother, Phillip, smiling. She hadn't seen him smile a couple of months before he decided to dedicate his life in war. She missed him to bits. He was strong, smart, and far too over protective, but she knew how much his 'baby sister' Alex had meant to him.

Her head snapped up, her phone flipping too, making Jason look up again from his floor observing. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Where did you get this?" She said and Jason pointed to the woods, Alexandra slapped her forehead.

"Damn I must've dropped it when I fainted! You could of at least told me you had my phone, how else am I supposed to call my mom!" The second she said that she shot up, Jason took a step back, almost jumping from the sudden movement.

"Shit! I was supposed to call her! Hey, Jason, can you give me a minute?" She asked and he nodded, unsure of what she was asking for though, but he simply walked to another door, opened it, and closed it behind him, leaving her alone in the main room.

She opened her phone and dialled in her mom's number, hoping it would be on so she could at least leave a voice message. It dialled, and then a sleepy, croaky voice answered.

"Hey sweetie," came the voice of her mother.

"Hey mom, sorry about the timing-"

"No, no, it's fine baby, I'd answer your calls anytime of the day, anywhere," Her mother interrupted, bringing a smile onto Alexandra's face.

"Thanks mom. I arrived yesterday actually, but I ran into some people here and didn't have enough time to call," Alex said and her mother chuckled.

"Oh that's alright baby, you made some new friends?" Alex hesitated.

"Uh, yeah, yeah mom, they're a great bunch of people," she said sarcastically.

"Meet any nice boys?" Her mom asked, and they both shared a giggle.

"Mom!" Alex said, embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, it would just be nice to have a son again, well, son in law, since Phillip's gone away…" She said, her voice stuttering, she could hear her cry a bit.

"You talk about him like he's dead mom. How's home?"

"Well, your fathers busy with teenage drama solving, and I'm home all day doped up on medication because of my lousy lungs, but doctor say that I'm going to be better. He says I'll be able to run a marathon with no trouble in no time," She joked and Alex smiled.

"That's great mom." Alex said and waited for her mother to stop coughing.

"So, where are you Alex? You never quite told me yet where you were headed."

_Guess I can't hide it from her forever…well, here it goes._

"You remember those dreams I've been having ever since I came back from camp when I was a kid?" Alex asked, her mother gasping.

"Please tell me you didn't go back…" She said, worry filling her voice.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine and-"

"Don't you know about the stories?"

"Yes I do mom, I assure you, I'm fine, please don't worry…"

"Honey, I thought you forgot about all of that?" She asked.

"Yeah well, I'm starting to remember everything ever since I got here. Screw what the doctor says," Alex said and her mother sighed.

"Okay Alex, you can stay. But please Alex, be careful, you're the only child I've got left." She said and Alex sighed.

"Phillip would be proud of you Alex, you're a strong, beautiful young girl, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

"Mom, please, don't worry, everything's fine, and trust me, I think I'd be the one making bad things happen then to me…" They both shared a short laugh.

"Little trouble maker you, oh Alex, I'm so glad you're still happy and laughing. Anyways, I'm going to get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow evening okay baby?" She asked and Alex agreed, said there goodbyes and 'I love you', and she hung up, taking a deep breath and sigh as Jason stepped out of the room, making Alex jump, clutching the phone to her heart as she turned around.

"You're real good at being scary, you know that, don't you?" Alex joked and he stared at her, he didn't really get humour, but then again he didn't really understand much in general though.

She flipped up her phone as she slumped back down onto the chair, staring at her phone, at Phillip. He was too skinny for her liking, he had chocolate brown hair with some natural highlights in it, his eyes were pale blue and he had a better tan than Alex could ever get. She looked up to see Jason behind her, staring at the screen of her phone and she sat up more so she could put her elbows on the table.

"That's my brother. His names Phillip…" She said, and he then looked at her.

"He joined the army, and as harsh as it sounds, he's probably dead…" She said, she'd probably talked to herself about this a million times today. But Jason seemed interested about it, and he even took a chair to sit down, he sat straight, and just stared, hands on his lap and head tilted, his curios eyes on her. She decided to continue.

"He hasn't called in weeks, no letters for a month, not even a warning he was going to stop sending them, all we know is that he's somewhere in Iraq." Jason frowned. What's an Iraq?

"He was so selfish though! Why did he have to leave us! He left mom, dad and me! I just want my brother back!" She said, smacking her fist against the table, Jason only reacted by his eyes, they widened slightly, and he watched her get off her chair and walk to the wall, leaning against it, arms crossed and looking down as she let a small tear drop down.

"And now I'm crying...just great." She said and used Jason's coat sleave to wipe her tears. Jason stood up, but didn't go to her; he just stared blankly, not knowing how to react with the situation.

What did mother do when people were upset?

'_Come give mommy a hug, Jason.' Pamela said softly as little Jason embraced his mother tightly._

Jason snapped out of his thinking, and then slowly approached Alex when she had lessened her crying, now just sobbing quietly. He was standing in front of her when she looked up at him, he stared straight down at her, watching his only movements of his body when he breathed heavily through his mask.

He was going to regret this, he hated looking soft around people other than his mother, he was a cold hearted killer, but his mother had strict orders, and if Alex was going to help him, then she was a friend of Jason's.

Alex watched in sheer shock and confusion when Jason suddenly wrapped his arms around Alex, much too tight for her liking, and as soon as it happened it was done just as quick. Alex was honestly wondering if she was tripping out or dreaming, or did a serial killer just hug her?

He moved away quickly, then held out his hand like an escort, pointing towards the room down the hall, and she frowned, sniffing, then wiping her face dry with Jason's coat again, and she walked forwards and he took her to another room, the one with the large bed and piles of sheets next to it, with a few pillows too. He had taken her by the arm, and since he had a strong grip, and accidently pulled too hard, but not enough to be dragging her, she tripped slightly and he grunted, still moving forwards.

He stopped and moved his arm forwards, so she would move too and go towards the bed. She sat down, looking at her feet, luckily it stopped bleeding, hopefully she wouldn't get an infection and no bones were broken.

"You're right, I need some rest. You're probably tired of me ranting anyways…" She said, taking a hint at what he might of wanted to say, Jason didn't defy, but he didn't nod either, and she was about to take off the coat and hand it to him, but Jason shook his head, and walked to the other side, picking up a few pillows and two sheets, she thanked him and got comfortable as he watched silently.

Jason picked up the oil lamp that rested on the bedside table that was old and the draw had been taken out and was on the floor. He began walking to the door before Alexandra called out his name. He looked back.

"Jason. Thank you." She said, giving him a half smile, her grey eyes sparkling before she closed her eyes, he nodded, but frowned a bit, he'd not heard those words being used in a sentence together very often, or at all. There was a lot he had to start getting used to now though. He closed the door, and began putting out the other oil lamps except for the one he had in his left hand.

Once he'd done that, Jason walked into the locked room he had gone in before when Alex called her mother. He pulled a small silver key from his pocket and unlocked the door, giving it a good push so it would budge. He had made sure this door was hard to get into to, seeing as it was where he kept his mother, well, what was left of her.

Resting on a wooden crate were several waxy and melted candles, and his mothers rotting head, along with her cardigan, which _was_ a creamy colour, now dirty and dust covered. He knelt down on both knees, looking at his mother. He did this everyday, and before he went out hunting, he felt he needed to. It was like she was still here. He felt it, her body had died, but her spirit was still here, in his mind, and she seemed to be in Alexandra's mind too. If it got her this far.

Jason finished his little routine and got up, left the room and locked the door again, and took another jacket from an old corpse from the basement, and slipped it on. He grabbed the oil lamp and walked out of the cabin and into the woods, looking for his first victim to start the massacre of the oncoming Friday the 13th.


	5. Chapter 5

The blood bath begins!

* * *

><p>Jason held the oil lamp in front of him so his vision would expand more further, he looked to his left; the lake, sparkling like its name. The moons rays reflected off of his machete, which he gripped firmly, ready to strike.<p>

He heard some rustling and what seemed to be crying. Backing away into the bushes, he watched silently as Caroline emerged, running, looking back frequently, and fear engulfed her eyes along with the tears. Jason frowned and saw another emerge, his eyes hardened. Cain.

"Cain, stop it!" She shrieked as he walked up to her, gripping her wrist and pushing her back, loosing her footing and hitting the mud, her clothes getting drenched and dirty. Cain looked furious.

"Shut it you stupid bitch!" He said, picking her up again and Jason watched as Cain's hand went up her shirt, groping her breast and she struggled, trying to shove him away as he tried planting his lips on hers.

"Get off me!" She screeched, clawing at his face as he stepped back, covering his cheek, which started to leek blood. He snarled, lashing out his other hand and striking her across the face.

"You know what? Fuck you! We're finished." He snapped and stormed off, Caroline stepped forwards, and about to go after him as he disappeared into the woods, but resisted, and walked down the peer, sitting at the edge, toes dipped in the water.

Jason knew there wasn't something right about him. But there was no rush to go after him, not yet. Caroline would be the first, the warning, and then more time on the ones likely to struggle more. The ones Jason would get Alex to take care of with him. He started to make his way out of hiding as Caroline got up and he froze, about to go back, but then anger began to rise as she began removing her clothes and dived into the lake.

"That asshole. He can go fuck that new weird girl for all I care, who needs him…" She muttered to herself as she started to breaststroke away from the pier and towards a broken canoe, slightly surfacing from the lake, a can of gasoline was trapped underneath a seat.

"What the hell…" she murmured and suddenly a strong hand gripped her leg from under the water and she was pulled under.

She tried to scream, failing, as all that came was a strangled groan and lots of bubbles escaping her mouth as she tried to swim to the top. She looked down, staring at the figure, fully clothed, wielding a sword and with the dreaded hockey mask that fitted the description of the stories she'd heard about on the way here.

Jason grunted as she tried to struggle against him, and decided to finish it after she gave him a good kick in the jaw, his mask going crooked as he forced his machete into her back and out through her chest, the blood blending quickly with the water and he tore out his weapon as she stopped moving and became limp, falling right into Jason, who grabbed her by the hair as he swam up to the surface, adjusting his mask as he walked the rest of the way to the shore.

One down, four to go.

* * *

><p>Mary and Andrew were busy tickling each other and fooling around, as Xavier on the other hand was walking upstairs to Alex's room. He knocked, waiting for a response, sadly, none came.<p>

"You in there Alex?" He asked, leaning in on the door, still silence.

"Must be asleep." Cain replied as he made his way upstairs and Xavier looked at his friend, shrugging as they walked back down.

"Beer?" Cain asked as he pulled on out of the fridge, taking a large drink from it and rubbing his mouth. Xavier nodded and he passed him one. Cain leaned against the counter table.

"What happened to your face?" Xavier asked, pointing to Cain's cut on his cheek.

"Oh, that? I had another fight with Caroline." Cain said, rubbing it.

"That sucks…" Xavier said, trailing off.

"Hey where is Caroline anyway?" Xavier asked and Cain frowned, pretending to think about it.

"Well, we went for a walk to the lake when we had that fight, so she probably went for a swim, and I came back here,"

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. She dumped me," Cain lied, looking sad and Xavier patted him on the back, smiling.

"It's okay buddy, she'll probably be _dying _to have you back by tomorrow, just wait." Xavier said, Cain laughed as he crushed his can and threw it, missing the bin.

"So Xavier, how come you haven't made a move on Alex yet? I see the way you look at her." Cain smirked as Xavier tossed him another beer and he scowled.

"Yeah and I see the way _you_ look at her too." Xavier said and Cain laughed.

"So why don't you? I'm not going to stop you." Cain said, gulping down his second beer as Xavier frowned.

"I don't know Cain. She seems a little odd. When I found her in the woods she was calling out Jason like she thought he was there or some shit." He said, still sipping his first beer as Cain moved onto a third.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend named Jason?" Cain said, frowning. Xavier shook his head and put his beer down.

"No, she came here by herself, why would she go out there in the first place? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe she's like that Jarvis kid who got locked up, the one who says to have killed that Jason guy after his family were murdered." Cain suggested, but Xavier still refused to agree.

"No, no I think she's sane. But I feel like she's hiding something…" Xavier said and Cain laughed.

"Okay, first, I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation towards this, and second, we're here to have _fun._ You know; smoke dope, get shit faced, get laid if you get lucky. So stop worrying and grab another beer." Cain said and put his empty one in the sink and began to leave the room.

"But I haven't finished this one…"

"Then get cracking! I got a whole crate for the trip I'm not drinking it by myself!" He called out as he left into the living room and Xavier sighed, staring at his beer then poured it down the drain.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex was dreaming again, she knew when she was and wasn't. She'd spent years trying to sort of 'control' them so she was more in charge of her body. It was a good thing that in her dreams she could do anything, and her leg was undamaged and pain-free. Fantastic._

_But now it was far too real for her liking, ever since a dead woman began disturbing her dreamtime. Now Pamela had led Alex, who didn't even have to listen to her dreams but chose to and now ended up here in Jason's territory with a bad leg and now she was supposed to kill people._

"_Has Jason told you what you need to do?" She heard Pamela from behind her and she spun around quickly, anger foaming up, but not showing it on the external as she plastered a smile onto her face, nodding._

"_Yeah…" Her smile dropped now, Pamela didn't seem to stop smiling, it was eerie…but yet, calming?_

"_You seem distressed, what's the matter dear?" She asked her sympathetically. Alex let out a sigh and looked at her with a stern look._

"_You never said anything about me having to hurt someone. Why me?" Alex replied and Pamela looked a little shocked, but the smile still stayed there and she let out a small chuckle. Her delicate hand rested on Alexandra's shoulder and Alex looked at it for a second before turning her attention back to Pamela._

"_Dear, you aren't just anyone, you tried to save my son."_

"_But I didn't!" Alex said back, her voice breaking a bit when she unexpectedly raised it._

"_It's the thought that counts," Pamela took her hand off her shoulder and stroked Alex's long hair and her hand went down to her side again. Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable now._

"_Why kill though? They haven't done anything! Jason can do it if he wants, but I don't want to be part of it I'm sorry Pamela." Alex said and she turned around to leave, but Pamela was already in front of her, blocking her way._

"_Alex, dear," She started, her eyes softening as she spoke to Alex, her tone had slight annoyance, but there was that smile again._

"_You have to understand that they are bad people. And bad people must be punished by the good ones, and you my dear are a good girl, as is Jason, a good boy." She continued and Alex frowned, tilting her head and looking around, she felt so bad about all this and she didn't know what to do._

_Alex bit her lip and felt a tear streak down her face. She felt so weak crying, she was nearly 24 and living a normal life, why was this ruining it now? What did she do to deserve this? She didn't want to hurt anybody and she didn't want to upset Pamela or get killed by Jason. Pamela sensed her sadness and brushed her thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear and turning Alex's face to look at her._

"_We've all lost somebody close Alex. I lost my son, you lost your brother." She started and Alex gasped._

"_How did you know?" She said and Pamela frowned for the first time._

"_Jason told me. He also said that you're very considerate." She said and Alex slipped a laugh and stopped herself quickly._

"_He did…?" Pamela nodded._

"_You may not see it, but my Jason is a sweet boy. He just has…issues, with letting others in and trying to express how he feels because he's so different from others. He's very special Alex, when I thought I lost him I became consumed in anger. I wanted to get revenge on the ones who let my son drown. But now that I see he is alive, I know that now I cannot protect him anymore. And when I found you, I knew I could rely on you to protect my special boy, and be his friend, he's never had one before and I know he's very lonely out here." She said and paused, letting out a deep breath and Alex smiled._

"_You really love him." Alex said and Pamela smiled, nodding._

"_With all my heart and soul. I would do anything to keep him safe." She said and Alex bit her lip again and looked up then down before facing Pamela._

"_Okay…" She said slowly._

"_What do I have to do?" She finally said, half convinced she was really agreeing to do this and Pamela smiled jubilantly and clasped her hands together._

"_Marvelous! Thank you my dear Alex." Pamela said excitedly and Alex half grinned, not entirely confident with her choice._

"_Well, here is what is to be done. I had wanted to bring you back for years now; I knew it that you would be the one. I've spoken to Jason about this earlier, and he has agreed that he will help you to learn what you need to know before you are ready. You have to learn fast though and once you start, you can never go back. Your life starts over today and once it's finished, you can never go back to your old life. Do you understand?" Pamela explained and Alex's eyes shot wide open and she stepped back._

"_Wait, what? I can never go home to my parents again? But my home, my friends…"_

"_Jason is your friend now. And here will be your new home." Pamela simply said and Alex shook her head, not believing this._

"_No! I can't do this, what if I can't do it? I don't want to kill innocent people, what if something happens to me? I could die!" Alex retorted and her voice was angry._

"_They are **not** innocent!" Pamela suddenly snapped and Alex shut herself up, she felt everything around her go cold as she backed away, only to back into a tree and Pamela strode up to her._

"_You are going to punish them for the bad they will do to you and Jason. And no matter what happens, to the both of you. You will _**not**_ die. You must leave behind your old life as your new one has already started. You belong **here**, you always have." Pamela said coldly, her brows furrowed and Alex felt herself shudder in fear as she vanished and she was alone in her dreamscape._

"_Oh God…What am I going to do?" Alex muttered to herself and leaned back against the tree again, sitting down and holding her head in her hands._

Alex jumped to an awakened state and she was sitting up, sweating and panting. She looked around, it was dark in here but she could vaguely see the silhouette of the room's surroundings. She held her hand out and prodded her fingers on top of the table until she found her knife, she grabbed it as she pushed the sheets off and slid to the side of the bed.

"I gotta get out of this house…" Alex said to herself as she fumbled to put her shoes on in the darkness and hissed a couple of times as she hit her leg. She didn't want to put any bad pressure on the poor thing and the stitching hurt like hell.

She slowly got up and put the knife into her jacket pocket, not wanting to forget it in Jason's jacket. She then realized that and she removed it, leaving it on the bed before she limped out slowly, her arms extended so she wouldn't walk into anything and when she did make contact, she would lean on it for support when she put too much weight on her leg.

"Damn painkillers wearing off…Better find a lamp before I head out too…" She whispered, even though she was sure no one was in here with her and she continued her journey of searching blindly through the house for an oil lamp until she bumped her hip against the table in the living room and she cursed as she regained her balance and then her hand brushed over something…a torch!

"Bingo." She smirked as she turned it on, luckily, it still worked and she shone it onto the table and found her phone resting next to pack of Marlboro's. She batted the cigarette box away and scooped up her phone and put it in her pocket and scowled at the box again. Those damned things were the reason her mother was ill.

As she reached the doorway, she heard rustling from the woods and gasped, switching the light off and moving to the wall when the bright oil lamp shone and Jason trudged heavily up the steps and stopped halfway through the door and turned to see Alex leaning against the wall, the color drained from her face.

In his hand he held damp and messy brown hair…which was connected to a corpse of a naked girl none other than Caroline, her face frozen with fear and shock, Alex clasped a hand over her mouth and restrained herself from screaming as he pulled Caroline forwards and let her drop to the ground on her back and he turned around and leaned over, returning with a bunch of dirty clothes he dropped onto Caroline's naked and mangled body, Alex felt like she was going to be sick. She'd never seen a dead body in her life, but this was no longer her normal life.

"Oh my God…" She managed to say as she knelt down to the dead girl and extended her hand to close her eyes, the poor girl…so young…so pretty.

She got up and turned to Jason, anger spiking in her and he looked down at her expressionless and she grinded her teeth together.

"You killed her! What did she even do wrong Jason?" She snapped at him and this only angered him and he stepped forwards, his hand reached to his machete but she batted his hand away from it, which she soon regretted when he suddenly clamped his hand around her throat and spun her around, pinning her against the wall and she choked and squealed.

"Put me down!" She wheezed out and he ignored her, glaring at her coldly as she struggled for air.

_Oh God I'm going to die! _She screamed in her mind and then suddenly she was dropped and she cried in pain as she landed on her foot and hobbled back against the wall as Jason backed away and clutched his head like he had a migraine and looked down, shaking his head and trembling, the lamp fell to the ground and luckily it didn't smash or the place would of set alight.

_No Jason! _His mother screeched in his head and Jason felt afraid as she raised her voice at him. He felt so helpless and he felt…guilt. He couldn't bear to see his mother angry, especially when it was because of him.

_You do not hurt Alex. Only bad people hurt good people. And you are a good boy, aren't you Jason? _Jason nodded to himself and Alex still watched but kept herself pressed against the wall, terrified.

_I have spoken with Alex, Jason. She has agreed to go through with it, and she is your new friend, Jason. And friends look after each other, not hurt each other. You will teach her to be strong Jason, she will be prepared and _nothing _is to happen to her. Do you understand Jason? _He nodded in agreement and she smiled, her calmness returning.

_That's my good boy. _She said before she dissipated.

Jason looked up again and regained his tall stance, he looked around, it was getting lighter as the sun was going to begin rising and he looked at Alex, who was pressed against the wall so much it looked like she would've shrunk into it. He stepped over to her and she flinched, trying to edge away but not moving as she winced, her leg was stinging and the painkillers had faded.

"I'm going back to my cabin now, Jason." She said and his head snapped up and he locked eyes with her, he shook his head and Alex scowled, but didn't move.

"Yes, Jason. I'm going back there. I am not staying here with you and they're going to notice I'm gone along with Caroline so they'll be suspicious." She said and she picked up her flashlight and started to head for the door but Jason stepped in front of her, completely in the doorway and not moving an inch when she tried squeezing between him.

"Jason," She said in annoyance, "get out of my way. I want to go back, I'm tired and in pain and I'm not happy with you right now." Alex said and Jason grunted, she returned it and he glared harder.

Alex sighed, there was no way she could get out without him moving. She took a tiny step back, the back of her boot touching Caroline's foot and she recoiled, but didn't look back. Not with Jason only inches from her.

"Look, if you don't want me to leave I understand. But I'll come back when I'm feeling better and gotten some sleep and I'm also starving for some food. Okay? I won't tell anyone I was here and I'll make sure Cain isn't following me like before." She tried to persuade him and when she made the remark about Cain his eyes flickered and he shook his head again and Alex groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, what is it now?" She asked him angrily and he thought for a moment, before he raised his arm and held it up to his mask, where his mouth should be and did a gesture by moving his hand and skimming it past and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to not talk? You mean like not talk to them?" She asked and he nodded before moving to the side and stared at her until she stepped out of the house and looked back at Jason.

"See ya later, I guess." He nodded and turned to pick up Caroline as she turned back around and made her way back to the cabins.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had reached the cabins safely though it took her half an hour due to an inconvenient time for a rest stop and her leg constantly ached and she felt her feet getting sore from the constant walking. She quietly slipped into the house and into her room to throw her things down onto her bed and removed her shoes and clothes, deciding it were time for a nice, hot bath again.

She padded along the bathroom floor and locked the door behind her as she started up the bath. She lowered the toilet seat lid and sat down, unraveling the bandaging on her ankle and hissed, the stitches would take some time to heal, at least a week or more, but they were looking good and clean. Thank God she didn't get anything from the bear trap considering how old and dirty it probably was.

She turned off the water and immersed herself into the refreshing water and watched the dirt depart her skin and into the water, had she really gotten that dirty? She grabbed the soap bar and began lathering herself with it, cleaning off the grossness and leaving behind clean, rose scented skin. She took a big breath before dipping her head into the water and held it there for a couple seconds before coming up, it felt good to be washing her hair since she hadn't bothered to before.

Resting her head against the wall she put her arm on the side of the tub, shutting her eyes and letting out a long yawn. Alex kept her eyes closed as she reminisced some old memories of her friends back in Jersey when she still used to be in High School. The school dance, the sports carnival, graduation, all fun times with her and her small group of friends. She hardly kept in contact with everyone but she'd occasionally have the odd catch up or coffee when she wasn't working at the hospital.

But then it came to her that that part of her life was gone now. She didn't want it to be, but she knew she couldn't change it now. Damn her for coming here, damn her for being so goddamn curious and naïve with her dreams. Also for being persuaded to come here by a woman who was dead and wanted her serial killer of a son to get her all suited up to kill her new friends – if not that, then acquaintances – and if she couldn't stand seeing Caroline butchered up she doubted she'd even want to give them a paper cut by accident.

Alex sunk lower into the bathtub, her mouth under the water and she blew at the water, glowering. Could she just leave and go back home? Run into her mother's arms and tell her she'll never leave her again? No, she'd have to face Pamela in her dreams. And if she'd be angry, she sure as hell bet Jason would be and in a matter of days he'd be at her doorstep looking for a bloodbath…

She shuddered and decided to get out of the bathtub and reached for a towel to wrap her self with and she looked up as someone knocked on the door that led into her room.

"I'm in the bathtub," She called out to whoever was knocking and broke her chain of thought and listened for a reply.

"Oh okay. It's just me, Mary. Can I come in?" Alex frowned, she hadn't spoken a word to Mary ever since she got here and now she was at her door wanting to come in? And it was still what, probably 4 in the morning?

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be out in a second." Alex called out to her and Mary opened the door and her footsteps stopped before she spoke again.

"It's alright don't rush yourself, do you need anything?" Mary asked and Alex shook her head, then realized Mary couldn't see her and opened the door and Mary got up from Alex's bed and smiled awkwardly as Alex limped over to her bag and opened it, taking out todays clothes and Mary played with her hair before Alex turned to face her.

"I don't think we properly got to know one another," Mary said and Alex raised an eyebrow and had a small grin on her face as she pulled on some underwear while she kept her towel on.

"Is this really what you came to talk to me about at God knows what time?" Alex asked doubtfully and Mary giggled but looked away, slightly blushing now.

"Well, no, not exactly…but that too," Alex didn't know where she was getting at but she continued to put her clothes on as Mary spoke.

"I was just wondering if um, you heard me and Andrew last night…" Alex felt her face flush and she held back a laugh but had a cheesy grin on.

"Oh! Jesus, uh, sorry but yeah I-"

"Fuck I am so embarrassed I'm so sorry Alex! Did I keep you up or bother you? Oh gosh I'm such a sleaze…" She said and held her face in her hands and Alex cocked her head back and kept her eyebrow raised. Wait…was Mary crying?

"Mary, you don't need to cry it's okay…eh, I went out for a walk anyways and when I came back it was quiet. You're not a sleaze, there's no need to say that." Alex tried to comfort her but Mary moved away and cried heavier but not loud, hopefully she wouldn't wake anyone up, it was hard enough as it was.

"Yes I am! I put out for every guy and everyone thinks I'm just some easy whore. I hate it!" She said and sniffed, Alex went to pat her back but instead Mary threw her arms around Alex and hugged her tightly, her tears making Alex's tank top damp. Alex grumbled, but returned the embrace and tried to hush her.

"Why do you do it then?" Alex asked confused and Mary let her go and wiped her tears and sniffed.

"Because it's the same every time; they tell me they love me and want to be with me and just leave me after to tell all their douche friends that they got to see my tits." She told her and Alex frowned, feeling a little sorry for her but at the same time wondering why she'd suddenly opened up to Alex.

"But aren't you worried Andrew might do that?" Alex said and Mary shrugged and thanked Alex when she passed her some tissues.

"I don't know…He cheated on me before but we've been together for months and he keeps saying what we have is special and he said he regrets what he did. But I love Andrew so much, I'd die for him!" Alex bit her lip when a thought crossed her mind.

_Prepare to eat those words Mary._ Alex mentally slapped her self for saying such a thing and instead tried focusing on keeping Mary calm.

"Maybe he is different, I'm not so good with this kind of stuff. But you could just talk to him? Or see how it goes." Alex remembered the first time she had a serious relationship which ended probably over a year ago with one of her guy friends, sadly, it hadn't worked out as they'd liked it to have, but her and David were still good friends even from the intimate relationship they once had.

"I think I'm going to tell him I want to slow down. I don't want to put myself into something so serious if I know it'll only get my heart broken. What do you think?" Mary asked and Alex nodded.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, and if he doesn't like it, then at least you were prepared for it."

Mary hugged Alex once more and put her hands on Alex's lap, smiling hopefully at Alex with puffy eyes and sighed.

"Thank you so much Alex. I feel so much better now, you're so considerate I feel like I can trust you with my life." She said and Alex gulped, her mind replying to that with a thought.

_I wouldn't bet on that._ She felt her stomach churn and she realized she hadn't eaten in quite a while, Mary looked at her and got up quickly, pulling Alex up with her and Alex winced.

"Oh gosh, your leg, sorry. Here I'll make you breakfast and you take your time to get down, it's the least I can do." Mary said and Alex began to protest but Mary had already left.

Alex stood there for a minute or two, just thinking about what just happened and how terrible she felt that Jason was going to kill them, more likely he'd force her to kill them and she could feel all the guilt welling up inside her and making her groan.

"Hmmmm. Alex what have you gotten yourself into?" She said to herself as she began limping downstairs to the kitchen.

Alex reached the bottom of the steps without much problems and she sat on the sofa, propping her leg up onto the cushions as Mary came with two plates of toast with jam on them and walked back to come back with two cups of coffee. She took a seat on a chair and watched Alex readjust her seating position to eat.

"I hope you like black coffee, I forgot to get milk and sugar on the way." Mary said quickly as Alex took a sip from the nice hot coffee and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Better than no coffee at all," Alex smiled and Mary giggled softly and drank her coffee as Alex scarfed down her toast quickly.

"You sure are hungry, I could make some more if you'd like." Mary offered and was about to get up but Alex waved her hand and ushered for her to sit back down.

"No I just haven't eaten much since I got here, kind of forgot about it and I was too distracted by my leg." Alex said and Mary swallowed a bite of her toast and nodded.

"How did you get those anyway?" She asked and Alex frowned, looking down at it, she hadn't put on any new bandaging and she was staring at the several stitches that circled her ankle.

"I thought you were with everyone when I told Xavier?" Alex said and Mary nodded.

"I was, but that obviously wasn't from falling over, did something bite you…or?" She trailed off, not knowing what else she could say and Alex decided to tell the truth for once.

"Promise not to tell?" Alex said and Mary nodded eagerly as she leaned in.

"See, I wasn't looking where I was walking, and I sort of fell into an old bear trap."

"_**A bear trap!**_" Mary repeated, her voice shrilled and Alex flapped her arms about.

"Shhh!" She hissed and Mary slapped a hand across her mouth nodding.

"Yeah, a bear trap. But it was an old thing and Cain found me not long after." She lied and Mary gasped.

"But you were gone all day! What on earth were you doing wandering around the woods at that time by yourself?" Mary cried and Alex hushed her again until she lowered her voice.

"I was exploring the camp site and I guess I lost track of time. I'm okay now though, and my leg will be fine." Alex tried to reassure her but Mary persisted.

"I'm positive it will, but Alex these woods are dangerous! Don't you know anything about _Camp Blood?" _Mary said; emphasizing the last bit and Alex frowned. _Was that what they called it?_

"Xavier told me about it, but isn't it just an urban legend or something? I mean it can't possibly be real…" Alex said, trying to get off of the subject.

"Oh but it is! It really happened." Mary said, she was leaning on the edge of her seat now and Alex really didn't want to get into this, it was bad enough she was getting close to her and talking to her when Jason had pointed out he clearly didn't like them and didn't approve of her socializing. Also the fact that she was probably going to die, but Alex wasn't a monster, she wasn't a horrible person who would just let someone die. She had to do something now.

"Mary," Alex interrupted, Mary looked at her, Alex's eyes flickered, and she gave her a sincere look of worry.

"If you think you're in danger, then why don't you go? You didn't have to come here." Alex said and Mary thought hard about that, biting her lip and sinking back into her chair.

"The others won't want to go, I'd have no way to get home I didn't want to come here in the first place but Andrew convinced me…" She trailed off again.

"Well, you could come back to Jersey with me and I could take you home if you'd like?" If Alex couldn't save all of them, she could at least try and save Mary.

"I don't know Alex, I could drive if you still can't but I'd hate to just leave them, and Caroline would be alone and she won't have anyone because she broke up with Cain."

_Something tells me Caroline will be fine if you left._

"She can come with us?" She felt uneasy saying that.

_Sure Alex, she can ride in the trunk stashed away in a garbage bag._

"I'll ask her when she wakes up." Mary said and Alex nodded and Mary stood up to take the cups ands plates away while Alex rested back onto the couch, scratching her damp hair and looked down at her right leg, the one with the stitches. She edged off the seat and got herself up and tried going to the kitchen but Mary got in her way and pushed her back down onto the couch.

"You stay put Alex, what do you need? I'll get it for you." Mary insisted and Alex smiled in her mind, she was really a lovely girl despite her first impression of her. She felt bad for thinking about that; she didn't like being judgmental if she could help it.

"Uh, yeah I put my first aid kit in the cupboard next to the cups, could you bring me it?" Mary was already in the kitchen opening the cupboard and in mere seconds was back with the kit and Alex thanked her and did what she needed whilst Mary observed silently.

"Are you a doctor or something?" She asked Alex when she finished the bandaging and zipped her kit closed as Mary took it to put it back.

"I work as a nurse at a hospital, actually. I'm taking some time off though." Alex replied and Mary's eyes widened and she looked surprised.

"Wow, you must be kind of old then?" Mary said and Alex laughed.

"Excuse me?" She said, unsure. Mary gasped and realized what she had said and apologized.

"God I'm sorry, I meant because you must have spent years in college or something to be a nurse." She explained herself and Alex nodded.

"Yeah I did, I'll be 24 in January. What about you Mary?" Alex asked and Mary smiled as she thought.

"You don't look it. I'm 17 though, and I want to work with children, like a camp counselor or something like that. I just adore kids!" Mary exclaimed and Alex really just wanted to knock her out and put her in her car so she could just get out of here. She couldn't stand talking with her anymore and she didn't think she could stand it if she couldn't try helping her along with herself. If she managed to leave, that is.

Mary stood up and walked to the steps before she turned to face Alex.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get cleaned up, I'll be right back." Mary said and ascended the stairs, leaving Alex alone on the couch, she heard birds chirping outside and she stared out the window, sighing.

"I'm not going anywhere…"


End file.
